The present invention relates generally to vehicle service systems, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for providing the operator of a vehicle service system with assistance in identifying a vehicle or vehicle characteristics and the service of the vehicle.
While the present invention will be described below in the context of vehicle wheel alignment systems, those of ordinary skill in the vehicle service field will readily recognize that the problems addressed by the present invention are present with a wide variety of conventional vehicle service devices, such as brake lathes, engine diagnostic systems, and frame alignment systems, and as such, the inventive concepts of the present invention are not limited to use with vehicle wheel alignment systems, but may be applied to any of a wide variety of vehicle service systems.
With vehicle wheel alignment systems, it is critical that the operator accurately identify the type of vehicle to be serviced prior to beginning any wheel alignment adjustment procedures. Proper identification of the vehicle permits the vehicle wheel alignment system to recall the correct vehicle alignment specifications from a database of vehicle alignment specifications, for use during the alignment procedures, as well as any vehicle-specific alignment instructions or required steps.
Due to the wide variety of vehicle types and configurations, even within a single manufacturer's model line, properly identifying a vehicle can be a challenge for even the most experienced vehicle service technicians. Often, due to production line variations by a vehicle manufacturer, details other than just vehicle make, model, and year of manufacture are required to properly identify a vehicle before beginning an alignment service procedure. For example, differences in the vehicle engine type, suspension type, spring type, wheel type, and body style can all be important factors in properly identifying a vehicle, as each variation or combination may require a different set of wheel alignment specifications. Other less-obvious factors can render the proper identification of a vehicle a challenge to even a skilled service technician.
For example, some vehicle manufacturers vary vehicle specifications by their own internal model identification codes (commonly referred to as “chassis codes”), which are not the same as the commonly recognized vehicle model names. In extreme cases, these chassis codes can change within a single model year, as manufacturers produce two or more different generations of vehicle with the same model year, under the same model name, but with different internal model identification codes. An example of this can be found in the BMW vehicle model lines. BMW vehicle models are commonly recognized by consumers using a series designation, i.e. the “3-Series”, “5-Series”, or “7-Series”. Less commonly known are the “M-Series”, “6-Series” and “8-Series” BMW vehicle models. However, internally, BMW vehicle models are identified by the manufacturer using chassis codes. For example, the 5-Series BMW vehicle models produced from 1974-1981 are designated as the “E12” models, while the 5-Series BMW vehicle models produced from 1981-1988 are designated as the “E28” models. Clearly, reference to simply the commonly known 5-Series designation provides insufficient information for a service technician to properly identify the vehicle to a vehicle service system.
Traditionally, to provide proper vehicle identification to a vehicle wheel alignment system, the operator or technician identifies the vehicle through a series of hierarchical selections which are presented as lists of text on a user interface by the vehicle wheel alignment system software application. The technician typically selects the vehicle make, and is presented with a new list of vehicle models. The technician then selects the appropriate vehicle model, and is presented with a new list of model years. This process is repeated using additional distinguishing details until the technician has provided sufficient information for the vehicle wheel alignment system to retrieve the required wheel alignment specifications and alignment procedures for the identified vehicle.
In order to properly complete this procedure, the technician must be able to understand all of the selections provided by the user interface, and must be able to properly examine the vehicle to determine any required details, such as engine size, suspension configuration, wheel size, etc. With the traditional systems, when unusual selections are required, the technician is obliged to make a selection to the best of their ability or to attempt to find an answer by utilizing reference materials such as shop manuals or vehicle owner's manuals.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an intuitive and context sensitive system and procedure for providing information to the technician to assist with the proper identification and service of a vehicle by providing key information and illustrations at appropriate points during the vehicle identification process or service procedures. It would be further advantageous to provide a framework for such a system and procedures which could be implemented external to the vehicle service applications, permitting the assistance information to be added, changed, or modified without altering the functionality of the vehicle service applications on the vehicle service system.